Akatori: Chakra Sensing training - 4/7/14
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki, Akatori Yamanaka , and Tetsuo Hyuga '' 'Title:Akatori's chakra sensing training' Kagato: -Kagato, knowing the chuunin exams were right around the corner wanted to make sure his team was ready for all that may come their way. He had asked Akatori and Tetsuo another Genin and brother to Akatori’s team mate Yazuka to join him in the Amegakure falls. The rain was falling heavy as it always did. Kagato long crimson hair trade mark of the Uzumaki clan which he belonged clung to the sides of his face like a long lost friend. He crossed his arms folding them into mid torso the long black sleeves of his black heavy cloth robe would conceal his hands for the moment which he wore his normal black gloves plated with purple armor with a seal embedded on each part of the upper hand plate much like the robe which had purple metal armor along the shoulders and collar. His one blue eye and one green eye shifted rapidly back and forth watching for any signs of the two along the ridge of the falls. He titled his head back and forth slightly cracking it in the process. His black netted shirt clung to his pale skin of his chest as the rain continued to pour down like the heavens were weeping for this land, cast into internal bloodshed and loss. So many have died here, so many felt great loss from here more so then any other land, in all of shinobi history. The rain beaded off the metal of the rain village head band he wore along his neck much like it did to the purple black and blue necklace he adorned around his neck as well. Kagato Bit on to the lip ring he wore on his left lip as he waited, it was a common practice for him to do so for some reason it was just kind of a habit he picked up, but he only did so to the left one not so much the one he wore on his right.. He shifted his feet along the metal purple and blue metal plate form which was in the center of the falls. He sifted them about an inch or two a part, his black open toed shoes that came up to just below his knees were covered by purple metal armored shin guards that also covered the top of his shoes.- His plan for Akatori today was to try and teach her about chakra sensing one of the skill Kagato was more than expert in. The very rain that fell here was tied into Kagato senses enabling hi to sense all who entered Amegakure as soon as they stepped foot into the village. He wanted to make sure Akatori was well on her path to becoming as skilled as he was as a sensor, she no doubt she would need in the chuunin exams that were coming up.- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori's sleet ninja sandals would clang hard against metal plated ground as she made her way to Kagato-Sama. Her destination was the Amegakure Falls, a location she had been aqauinted with so many times before. She held many memories of training there, from spars, to tatic practice, Akatori was soon learning the Falls like the back of her hand. Her casual attire would be dawned for another day in the life of a Genin. She sported her black sweater, with scarf for use as a hood, and a pair of regular ninja pants. Aka's flowing blonde hair was wrapped tight into a elegent ponytail that would be covered by her hood.As she trailed down the path that lead to her sensei, Akatori would listen with ease to the sound of the heavens weeping down tears of pure pain on such a wonderful day in Amegakure. She had been excited to work one on one with Kagato-Sama, as today marks another day closer to the Chuunin Exams, where her destiny as a shinobi, along with her fellow teammates, would be decided. She would leap across onto the raised platform Kagato stood on. She would drop down and kneel before him- Kagato-Sama, what may we be training today? JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo has accumulated a heavy amount of stress on himself after not hearing much word on the situation of his brother Yazuka and that his team is pretty much on standby as he has not met his Jounin instructor. The Chunin Exams are drawing nearer and he attempts his best to study and train despite the lack of experience and resources. He seems to have found something of a spark of light upon his dim situation as he receives instructions from the Amekage himself to join with him and Akatori who he had met very recently. The location is to go to the Amegakure Falls, a place that Tetsuo has not ventured to or visited before but only heard of. Because of the rain, he sports his white rain poncho which has the Hyuga clan insignia on the back, a yellow circle with a red flame in the center. The hood is pulled over his head of medium-length brown hair that is parted from the left side of his head and has a wild spiked configuration with much of the hair covering the black cloth of the forehead protector on his head while the plate can still be seen with reflections coming off of it. His attire underneath the poncho are the training attire identical to Yazuka’s own – a combination of a white robe worn over a black netted shirt and black shinobi pants bearing the symbols of the Hyuga clan. He dons black shinobi gloves upon his hands as a means to protect his palms and knuckles from the risk of physical injury such as scratches and blisters. He has no real weaponry upon him except for the six shuriken inside a beige pouch tied upon the sash of his robe and six kunai inside its own respected pouch, each pair equipped with a specific bomb for tactical use as he would mean to use the shuriken for disarming. Tetsuo’s sandals, being simple black heelless ones, lightly step upon the ground as he follows behind Akatori towards the Amegakure Falls. He would feel the falling rain splash upon his exposed toes and heels as he walks along the path while still keeping close to Akatori keeping a careful eye on her lead to be sure he doesn’t slip and fall over. In the end, it didn’t take long to reach the spot and he drops down with her to where the Amegakure stands upon the blue and purple metal. He then stands beside Akatori as she approaches him, and once she kneels Tetsuo does so as well on both knees and lowers his head to bow before the Amekage as it is a privilege to have instruction from him and an honor to finally meet him for the first time since his graduation from the shinobi academy. Indeed, Tetsuo feels excited and hopeful but he has to keep himself under control as this may be the only time to train with a notable figure like the Amekage. toKagato : -Shakes his head- You two can stand up you know? His eyes shift to that of the Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his Right. He quickly makes a few hand signs first of which soring into that of the - Bird followed by that of the - Rat – he contorted his fingers with grace into that of the - Ox – he jumped his digits into that of the Monkey – scurrying into that of the - Rat- then finally slithering into the sign of the - Snake- The clouds rolled around and seemed to take on a more ominous pitch black color, the heavens let loose with a torrential down pour of massive proportions. This technique was known as the Rain tiger at will technique which tied Kagato’s senses directly into the rain itself, this time he was making the rain fall harder and thicker making visibility next to nothing. The rain hit the metal platform hard making loud metallic pinging noises as it hit the sounding platforms. The rain was enhanced with his own chakra, if a person was able to see it would be blue in color. His lips parted very slowly his voice lowering into a deep snarl of sorts- Well todays training is I want to teach you how to use the Chakra sensing technique Akatori… I have asked Tetsuo here to help with this. The objective is to sense his whereabouts without using your eyes and just sense and feel out his chakra. Tetsuo You will be moving about the falls non-stop making sure not to stand still in one place for too long to make it that much harder. –His eyes shifting back and forth between the two like Ping-Pong balls on a table top.- Akatori not only do you need to sense him out but you have to tag him with this. –Kagato pulls out a tag much like an explosive tab but without the explosive.- This is infused with my chakra and once it is placed it will release the heavy down pour of rain. That is how I know you will have completed your task. – Kagato began to pace back and forth in front of the two his and with every foot step a light splash from the puddles that would be forming quickly on the platform due to the heavy rains.- On another note, you may not use any jutsu’s in this training….now get on with it.. Guest_Akatori2: -She would rise up from her kneeling position and listen to the directions of Kagato. She would watch his lips move so she would not miss a word ushered. When his hands moved at a rapid pace, activated a jutsu that Akatori has not seen before. From the looks of it, It was a jutsu that made the rain fall harder than ever before, making it sting as drops hit her bare toes. She would follow Kagato's orders and wait for the young Hyuga to get in position. In the mean time, Akatori would untie her armband that trademarked her beloved village, and tied it around her face like a blindfold. She would then place herself next to a puddle, and beging to meditate with her hands in the sign of the snake, with the tag in her mouth. Focusing her chakra around her, she could easily feel a heavy amount of Chakra around her. It was easy to see that it was strong and had made it's way all arounf the falls. Could this be Kagato's chakra in the rain? Akatori was suprised by this. "No wonder he knows all that goes on..." Aka though as she let a smirk fall on her face. She searched amoungst the heavy chakra only to get a faint feel of someone elses Chakra around her. When Akatori got up to take action, she had lost her signal and was in total darkness.- Damn!- She would blurt out as she had to sit back down, this time in the middle of a big puddle, and regain control of her sensing- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo stands up as soon as the Amekage mentions that Akatori and him can stand, and watches intently upon the hand signs being conducted. Next, he looks up and notices the clouds growing darker to a charcoal black with rain falling harder around them. The hail of heavy rain started to patter upon the metal platform which erupted loud metallic pinging noises which is in turn being sloshed with the raindrops pouring like a continuous hiss. Next, he would hear the Amekage’s voice but it is lowered to a deep snarl as he hears the objective. The Amekage would teach Akatori the Chakra Sensing Technique, having all visibility ripped away to avoid the use of eyes with the drenching rainfall, and that Tetsuo is chosen to the target for her. All he has to do is move around the falls as much as possible without having to stall in one place for too long. Upon receiving the instructions, Tetsuo nods as he then removes the rain poncho as it would limit his speed and folds it up so it could be stored like a rolled scroll on the left hip while being tucked under by his robe’s sash. The water hit him hard after removing the poncho, and just as he watches Akatori take the forehead protector from her arm and use it as a blindfold he takes off at a sprint down the platforms to the entrance to the falls. He decides to avoid the use of chakra as it is a training exercise for her and to avoid any risky movements that would cause him to slip. Instead of sprinting like he had to the entrance, he decides to carefully creep along the platforms and when he drops down to a lower platform he would attempt to land on one foot first then crouch down. In the less drenched spots, he would pick up his stride to go faster, stopping behind columns and dash within set intervals of only three seconds behind each column. He would only wait to use the leaps and flips once he gets a more confident handle on the environment around him, but he knows that he must keep himself on the go constantly and keep himself quiet and invisible despite the rain blinding the eyes and deafening the ears. Guest_Akatori2: -Now that she has had a chance to see what Tetsuo chakra signature was like, there was no way she could lose sight of him. Her hands slide back into the seal of the snake, and she bite the tag hard with her teeth. She had regained her sight of the Chakra signatures of both Kagato-Sama and Tetsuo. Kagato's chakra was becoming a real bother as it was so strong and large, it made the young Hyuga look like an insignificant rat. When she finally picked up the boy once more, she could tell her was moving around her in an orbit. Usually she would have the element of sound on her side due to the heavy metal plating, but since the rain was so hard, hearing became extremely difficult. Akatori would rise up carfully, keeping her hands coiled in the snake seal, and turn in the direction of the boys path. She would leap foward at him, with the perfect intent of pulling the tag out from her mouth and slamming it into him, but alas, Akatori was in the middle of a puddle. As soon as she went to leap, she would slide backwards and land into another puddle, flat on her behind. She would let out a grunt and a bit of a laugh, before setting her self back to meditation. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo continues his course even while trying to vary his path of travel as he navigates along the falls, only to then notice a hear heavy thump in front of him as he feels that someone has fallen in front of him. He stops himself and backs away as soon as he sees the hint of the explosive tag in front of him along with the figure of Akatori sliding backwards. It would appear that she slipped on a puddle before she had gotten close to him and tag with the false paper bomb. Upon noticing he is creating a pattern, he decides he really needs to up the stakes. Therefore, he decides to take measurable risks by incorporating shuffles, forward and backward movements, quicker dashes, leaping and flipping over gaps to stay as far as possible from Akatori before she can track him. He still maintains the use of no chakra to enhance his abilities as he intends to keep himself masked. He does have some close calls as he tries to land a flip, resulting in skidding across one platform on one foot and falling over on his bum as he inches close to a column near his path. Using his arms, he pushes his body up and uses the momentum of the skid to slide along the metal platform he is on before running up the column he nearly collided into. He would run up only a few feet before leaping backwards, landing in a crouched position, and takes off running so he can leap to a higher platform then leap to the next with alternating movements so that his direction of travel is more random. He continues to have close calls on earlier attempts but he starts to become more comfortable once he understands the limitations of those leaps and sprints in a jumbled route. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori was now at her peak. She could feel the chakra of the rain perfectly, and even see Kagato-Sama himself standing off to the side. She could see the signature of Tetsuo as he began to move to a higher place. He wasn't exerting much chakra, making him alittle bit hard to see, but as soon as he started taking bigger jumps, Aka knew pinpointed him would not be too hard to do. Her issue was getting to him. She sensed carefully as he shuffled around, Just then she found great use of Kagato's jutsu. As the rain fell roughly on the surrounding area, Akatori could see the location of the columns as the rain hit them. Akatori would stand for one more time, and take a step out of the puddle. Her head started to pound o this would have to work. She focused a bit of chakra to her feet as she took a leap of faith towards the first column. With ease she landed. As she sensed for the second one, she took another jump, losing her balence for a moment on the slippery surface. As she recovered, she finally found the Hyuga. She waited for him to move near before leaping at the path he was taking in order to tackle him, and leave the tag on his chest. If she aimed right, Akatori would end up on him, and with a new jutsu learned.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo continues his random approach, his leaps and sprints being more uncontrolled. He starts to rebound along the columns’ sides so he would then land on one and prepare to skip one during a somersault. What he doesn’t see is Akatori waiting for him on the next column in front of him and as he tries to steady himself all he can really do is either jump to the next platform or fall towards the waterfall below him. He decides to leap, causing himself to crash into her as it would look like she is attempting to tackle him. This causes him to tumble into her and with the direction he is going he would be able to land onto a portion of the stepping platform underneath the columns to avoid the waterfall that is only feet away. He uses his body to shield Akatori’s own as they fall onto the platform, feeling the sharp pain aching through him upon contact with the metal beneath him. He feels the wind knocked out of him after the fall happens, and his eyes open to notice something is a bit off. He pats down his face and notices the dummy paper bomb tagged over his eyes. He removes it and shakes his head slowly, having proven that he is not much of a challenge after all. He doesn’t say anything as he then helps up Akatori after he sits up, allowing one arm over the length of his shoulders as so he would lightly use the weight of his legs to stabilize her while she stands up in case she is a bit winded from the tumble. More bad luck is what he is considering it. To Tetsuo, he pushes hard to make a lesson difficult for his partner and yet he can’t even do it correctly as he nearly got themselves killed in the process. Without saying anything, he checks Akatori for any injuries in case she may have sustained anything despite using his own body to shield her from the fall onto the platform. What he does is while keeping her up with her right arm over his shoulders, Tetsuo starts to use the palm of his right hand to gently feel the sides of her head for any bleeding then uses two fingers to feel any bruising upon her sides along with her arms and legs. Kagato: -As soon as the tag was placed the rain starts to slow down, Kagato smiled slightly his young genin was vastly improving, she was on her way of becoming one of the greats. He had seen this spark in her eyes that just reassured him.- Alight you two job well done, Tetsuo, Akatori You worked hard today you can have the rest of the day off. The chuuin exams are around the corner and youns will need rest as well as training hard… don’t forget that.. If youns should have any injuries make sure to get them looked at. –Kagato nodded once to them both. - And Tetsuo I see much of your brother in you.. Both are very hard workers keep it up. Today I am proud of both of you 'End Results: '''Akatori has learned Chakra Sensing Technique